To achieve adequate image/print quality (IPQ), many inkjet printers require precise knowledge of the “health” or condition of each nozzle in a printhead prior to the initiation of a print job. For example, nozzles through which ink drops are ejected may become clogged or otherwise cease to operate properly. As a result, nozzle health detection or diagnostic components have become a part of many printing devices to determine whether to clean or perform other maintenance, or whether some nozzles should be inactivated and other compensatory nozzles used instead.